Psychic Wizard
by FrostingFlames
Summary: What if on that day on Privet Drive, A Pokémon appeared? And noticing a child's psychic power, Took it back to Its home universe? Good luck Harry Potter, you're going to need it. Rated T for possible violence in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Begin Excerpt From Harry Potter and The Sorcerers Stone:

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his ****bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir." ****Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself ****onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose ****into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, ****nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. ****Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he ****stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and ****twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet ****Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking ****around the corner at the other end of the street.**

** He could just see the ****bundle of blankets on the step of number four. ****"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish ****of his cloak, he was gone.**

End Excerpt From Harry Potter and The Sorcerers Stone

In that late time, That witching Hour, an odd vortex appeared over Privet Drive, noticed by none, yet there nonetheless.

Out of That mysterious Vortex, an odd creature appeared. Slinking out of the vortex, The mysterious creature floated above the Street, Revealing it's appearance to any who were awake at this mysterious time. The creature looked similar to a cat, despite the fact that most cats weren't pink. Or able to float, for that matter. The cat took a customary scan of it's surroundings, taking care to make sure that it wasn't noticed by any of the humans of this world. It faintly remembered the stories about the time Latios Goofed up and was seen, leading to many a devout alien believer.

The cat took a double take as it noticed a baby human, the only one awake, on the street under it. It floated over to investigate the child, left alone with barely a rag to protect it on this cold fall night. It noticed a what appeared to be some bastardized form of destiny bond on the child, and got rid of it with but a thought. However, The leech had turned its attention to the child's psychic energy reserves. The cat's eyes widened as it saw just how vast the child's reservoirs were, having seemingly absorbed all the energy from the other side of the destiny bond. It did a quick scan of the house the child seemed to have been left and was amazed, once again, of how cruel some humans could be.

The cat, at a mere 114 years old, barely the equivalent of a human teenager for its species, made a split second decision. It took the child with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, Bit of background here, In this story, The Hp universe does NOT know of the pokémon universe, and only most legendaries and a few odd psychic and fighting types know of the Hp universe. Speaking of Which, this Takes place 10 years after the Pokémon anime, with some elements of the games. In this Story, Ash and Serena were 16 when Ash beats the Kalos League. Alright, on with the Story!**

Arriving back in its own world, Mew sat in the branches of a tree, panting and attempting to regain its energy. It took in its surroundings, noting itself to be in Route one of the Kalos region. It spent one night there, keeping the child safe while regaining its energy bit by bit so that he could leave and finish up his job in the other dimension. When it finally regained its energy, he left the child with a few gifts to help him survive in this new world. Mew watched with interest as the child's appearance seemed to shift ever so slightly. Mew placed a barrier around the basket that would keep wild pokémon from attacking the small child. It sensed a human approaching and left, satisfied with its work.

Serena was bored. She had already done everything there was to do in Vaniville town, Their house had yet to be connected to the internet or cable, and Ash was out of town again helping to get rid of the last remnants of Team Flare. She had simply been pacing when an Idea struck her. She had heard about the recent disaster in the Lumiose Badlands where a generator had exploded, knocking out power to most of Lumiose City. There was a huge outcry for volunteers to help salvage the wreckage so that power could be restored to the city as soon as possible. She wrote a note to Ash incase he got home before her, hopped on her bike, and Started on her way to Lumiose. Just as she got out of town though, her heart nearly stopped as she saw a baby, a freaking baby, crying faintly in the middle of the path. Jumping off her bike and leaving it to tip over on the side of the road, she rushed over to the child. she lifted the small child off the ground, checking it for injuries and finding none but the small cut on its forehead. She picked up the basket in which the child was found and placed him back in, carrying it to the nearest police station, the one in Aquacorde Town. She had no idea just how much this child would affect her future life.

"So you're saying a mystery child has been found on route one, with almost no injuries, and absolutely no record of any missing child reports anywhere in the region?" The agent for the child welfare sector of the international police said, confirming the report he had just gotten from a local office Jenny. _I feel a headache coming on._

"Yes sir, That's exactly it." The officer Jenny confirmed, wondering just how much paperwork she would need to fill out tonight.

The agent sighed, knowing that nothing good will come from this. "Has anyone come forward claiming the child to be theirs?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, However the woman who found him has mentioned that she is willing to take the child in if the parents cannot be found." Officer Jenny answered.

"Alright, give the parents two weeks to come forward, then, if they don't come forward, give the child to the woman who found him. I trust you can file the necessary paperwork?"

Officer Jenny Sighed, Knowing her chances of a free day just went all the way down to nothing, and said, "Yes, Sir."

"Good. I trust you'll call us if anything comes up?" The agent said, somewhat smugly, knowing how well he just dodged paperwork.

"Yes, Sir. Goodbye."

**Review topic of the chapter: I need a name for Harry. What should it be?**

**Also Thanks go to Ddragon21 for being the first to review. As to your question, Yes Harry will be able to replicate some pokémon attacks, but not all. as for which, you'll just have to find out. As for your other questions, I'm not saying. :P**

**Final thingy I almost forgot: DISCLAMER: I own nothing but the insane ramblings of my own mind.**


End file.
